Stealing Light
by ZombiedevilXD
Summary: (A.U.) Lady luck has never quite loved the so called "king of thieves", Bakura. It seems everytime he tries to get out ahead he ends up screwing himself over. After trying and failing to rob from rival crime gang, Ishtar and his dogs, from a very unlikely source he learns something are more important than making a name for oneself.


**Hello ! I never thought this day would come, but here I am writing a fanfiction. This is a Yu-gi-oh thiefshipping A.U. in which Bakura is about 21 or so and Marik is about 8 or 9 I don't intrnd to complete this thing since I'm working on somewhat of a citronshipping fic that is even better. Warning: this fic contains extreme amounts of fluff!**

Stealing light

Lost again, a crumpled up coffee stained receipt scrawled on in sloppy cursive in one hand and four dollars in change in the other, deep in the belly of the slums. He almost leapt out of his skin when he heard the bus doors shut behind him. He watched in horror as the bus left him there without so much as a second chance. The address he was given was wrong, there was no way this was the house he was looking for, and the self-proclaimed "thief king Bakura" had no idea how he was getting out of this mess.

With his pride now shattered Bakura dragged himself over the nearest bench hoping another bus would come today. Part of him was smart enough to realize it wouldn't, life wasn't known to be that forgiving. He had one chance to make it right. He felt like a looser, he had every reason to. Bakura was stupid enough to believe the word of a dog of that dark skinned bastard who had already ruined his life beyond repair. He balled his fist in rage only to loosen them and hang his head in defeat. It started to rain. Wet chunks of white hair fell in his face.

"Could today get any worse?" He grumbled to himself.

"There could be lightning." said a small voice next to Bakura. With caution Bakura turned toward the sound. It was a small dark skinned boy sitting on the bench with his toes clamping the edge of the seat and his knees up to his chin. There was a look like that of a beaten animal reflected in his huge purple eyes and a shaky smile on his tired face.

"What?" Bakura asked in shock.

"You know, lightning. I hate it. You can never really predict it and when it's over there's always thunder to follow. The rain's not bad though, it washes away all the sweat and grease of a long day. Besides, I don't get to see rain all that often so I'm okay with it." The boy's voice was surprisingly optimistic for the condition he seemed to be in.

"I guess," Bakura said not really listening to much of it. He didn't need to in order to understand what the boy was saying.

"So what brings you here?"

"A mistake" With nothing else to say Bakura turned to face front once more. He was almost positive the boy was watching him, pitying him when he really should be pitying himself. Bakura didn't care; he was no stranger to pity. Bakura hoped the boy would just leave him alone.

"He will come," The boy said, once again with his strange sense of optimism.

"The bus?" Bakura was confused.

"I don't know about that," The boy said looking apologetic, "I don't live here so I wouldn't know. I was talking about my brother. He WILL come and get me. He promised he'd keep me safe-" the boy cut off and locked eyes with Bakura then he examined him up and down.

"You don't live near here, do you? At least, not within walking distance." The boy concluded.

"No."

"I thought so. Why else would you be waiting here on this cold rusty bench in the pouring rain."

"Dunno," just as Bakura finished the boy had moved closer to Bakura making Bakura feel uncomfortable.

"Well my brother IS coming and maybe, if it's not too far, he can bring you to where ever it is you need to get to."

"Do I have a choice?" Bakura said rolling his eyes. The boy must not have heard his sarcasm, he had already moved on to the next topic.

"So where do you live?" The boy said moving even closer. Bakura gave him a shove to stress his value of personal space. The boy didn't seem fazed by that gesture rather he continued to look on in curiosity. Bakura tried to ignore him but that got him nowhere.

"My name's Marik," The boy said poking on Bakura's shoulder.

"Bakura," He returned through grit teeth. Marik smiled and at that the rain seemed to let up.

"I like you already Mr. Bakura."

**Like it? Hate it? Give me a holler and tell me what you liked or didn't so I can write my next fic better to the viewer's liking.**


End file.
